If I want it, it's mine
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: An Uchiha always gets what he wants. [Yaoi BoyXboy love! Don't like don't read! Rated T in case]


A/N: Hello people! I just found out that out of all the stories I wrote, the most popular ones are only Naruto. So, I have decided to do more Naruto stories to entertain SasuNaru readers! And my Harry Potter fanfictions suck anyway.

Anyways, this is quite a fun story (I can assure you).

And I'm writing this because I'm plain bored. I can't stand boredom-ness…You guys had BETTER give me reviews!!! Or else. XP

**If I want it, it's mine**

0000000000

Naruto was on the way to his all-time favourite food stall, the Ichiraku Ramen. He had just finished training with his team. Unbeknownst to him, a raven haired ninja was watching him from afar. Or rather should I say, stalking him all the time.

The handsome raven haired ninja smiled evilly and said to himself, "I will make you mine one day. I will make sure you love no one but me and touch no one but me. I will make sure you will for_ever_ be _mine_." An evil glint was evident in his onyx eyes.

…How possessive.

Naruto, who was gorging on his ramen halfway, suddenly stopped. He had a feeling that he should just run. From what, he wasn't sure of that himself.

0000000000

Happy as he always was, Naruto skipped along the route back to his house with a grin on his face.

"That ramen was great!"

Naruto still didn't realize that Sasuke was still stalking him. Sasuke was STILL smirking, knowing that his dobe was as stupid as ever. No one could surpass his stupidity. But he knows that his dobe's stupidity was so cute, it was hard to resist. Yeah, and it also makes him hard…

_Oh wait, I _did not_ just think of the word hard…_ Sasuke thought. He was probably _really_ going hard now…He checked his pants and well, yeah, luckily there was no bulge of any sort. But he could feel his sexual desires rising yet again. "Just you wait my dobe, I'm gonna release _all _of my sexual frustration on you very _very _soon." Evil grin yet again.

0000000000

Naruto walked into his apartment and felt very tired after a bowl of ramen and a day's training. So, he plopped down into his bed and instantly fell asleep. Little did he know, there was _someone_ hiding in the shadows.

Sasuke crept up to Naruto and, using his superior ninja skills, he slipped into Naruto's bed noiselessly and snuggled up against Naruto. Surprisingly, Naruto went _even_ closer to Sasuke. By the way, Sasuke was the one who would take chances. And he, after all, was a daredevil. He wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively, evil glint never escaping his eyes for a minute. He licked Naruto's cheek and the blond giggled because it was itchy. This got Sasuke _even_ more turned on. He wanted to hear Naruto some more…some more moaning from Naruto. Images (disturbing ones) started appearing in his head…Naruto beneath him, moaning for more.

Sneaky as he always was, he sneaked a hand up Naruto's shirt and…well, let's just leave it at this, shall we? (Argh, imagine it yourself!)

-some…_thing_…happening-

Naruto stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He found Sasuke hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto was puzzled and as he tried to push Sasuke away, Sasuke only hugged him tighter.

"You know Naruto? If I'm an Uchiha, I will get what I want. And in this case, it's you," Sasuke smirked evilly, his eyes filled with lust.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? You sure you didn't take ecstasy?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, it's _you_ who is making me feel ecstatic!" And without further warning, Sasuke jumped Naruto.

…Poor Naruto.

00000

Next morning was definitely a pleasant one. Sasuke woke up and found Naruto still lying beside him in his arms.

Ever since his mother died, he never slept with anyone else (not that sleep! It's just the normal sleeping!). He never felt the warmth of anyone else's anymore. That was until yesterday night.

He let a smile escape his lips. Naruto, who happened to just open his eyes, caught his smile. "Why are you smiling, Sasuke?" He asked curiously.

"It's because of…" Sasuke hesitated awhile as his eyes turned away from Naruto, "Never mind."

"Hey! At least tell me!" Naruto pouted cutely.

"Maybe next time…" Sasuke got up from the bed.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'll tease you even more tonight…" Sasuke said suggestively. Naruto blushed the color of tomato.

0000000000

A/N: Sorry it was so badly done (and short too)! I swear I'll do something better!!!! –cries and pleads for life- By the way, they did NOTHING. HAHA! Well, I _did_ tell you guys to go imagine it yourself. So, if you think they did _something_, (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) then go imagine it yourself, otherwise, treat this as something cute. XP


End file.
